Lost in the Haze
by BooBearSchmidt
Summary: Sometimes, it takes one second for second for your life to change forever. And then, you are left to wonder what you did to deserve this. You try holding on, but everything is just caving in on you. And you realize your not the only one that's hurting.


**A/N: Okay so I know have other stories to update and I will. I'm co-authoring this my BTAFFFF BigTimeRush-BTR. We're both posting this on our profiles... so yeah. Oh I will be writing the odd numbered chapters and she'll be doing the odd numered chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Lost in the Haze**

**Chapter 1: Hockey Accident Mayhem**

It was a bright sunny day in LA. The boys of Big Time Rush were enjoying a competitive game of hockey inside apartment 2J. It was tallies vs. shorties; Kendall and James against Logan and Carlos.

The boys knew that they really shouldn't have been playing inside the apartment, but they couldn't help it. Mr. Bitters had forbidden them from playing lobby hockey because they were always knocking people over or breaking things during their game.

So as a result they had turned to playing hockey in their apartment, since the ice rink was closed for some sort repair and they couldn't play down in the lobby.

But every action had a consequence, as the boys would soon find out. It would change their lives forever. It would test how strong their friendship really was.

The boys had known each other since they were in diapers.

Surprisingly Carlos Garcia was the oldest out of the four of them, even though he was the craziest and most immature of all. He could act like an over-protective big brother and a little kid all at the same time.

Logan Mitchell was the next oldest out of the four. He was the one that kept them from getting in trouble or getting seriously hurt.

James Diamond was the second youngest of the band and the self-proclaimed "pretty boy" of the group. James was misunderstood most of the time. Yes he cared about his looks, and yes, he spent nearly two hours in the bathroom every morning getting ready, but, when it came to his friends, James was a very sweet and caring person.

And then there was Kendall Knight, the youngest of the group. Even though he was the youngest, Kendall was the leader of the group. He kept them going and got them out of trouble (which happened a lot). He was their fire, their drive in everything that they did.

But the boys would soon learn what it would be like if that was taken away from them, and it would come in the form of a hockey accident.

In the apartment, the hockey game between the boys was heating up; it was really getting competitive now.

Kendall had the puck (which was really just a rubber ball that the boys used when they played), and was about to pass it to James so that he could score, when Logan slammed Kendall into the kitchen counter really hard. It was so hard that it knocked Kendall to the ground.

He hit his head when he fell. And when he didn't get back up the guys really started to worry.

"Kendall? Kendall are you okay, buddy?" Logan asked as he got down beside Kendall's head. And then, he saw something that immediately made him freeze in shock.

"What is it, Logan? Is Kendall okay?" Carlos asked, getting concerned when Kendall didn't get back up.

"Call 911!" Logan yelled as he rolled Kendall on his back and started checking for a pulse.

"Logan, what's going on?" James asked as Carlos pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

"There's blood coming from Kendall's head from where he hit it. It looks really bad," Logan said as rubbed Kendall's arm, hoping it would bring some form of comfort to the unconscious boy.

Carlos hung up the phone and looked at Logan and James, concern written all over his face. "The ambulance should be here any minute," Carlos said looking at Kendall. He looked really, really pale, and that scared Carlos. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to his strong, fearless little brother.

"This is all my fault," Logan said putting his head in his hands. James put his hand Logan's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"No it's not," the tall brunette said, his eyes meeting Logan's.

Just then, the paramedics came bursting through the door and went to Kendall's side. They immediately picked Kendall up and placed him on the stretcher, and wheeled him out of the apartment and down to the awaiting ambulance.

"Wait! Can't one of us go with him?" Logan asked hurriedly as the paramedics started wheeling Kendall out of the apartment.

"I'm sorry, boys, but you can't. From the looks of this head injury it's pretty serious. You can meet us there," The paramedic said as he raced out of the apartment after the paramedics that were wheeling Kendall down the hall to the awaiting ambulance.

The boys stood there in shock, none of them knew what to do.

"We have to go to the hospital," Carlos said, going to the door and waiting for his friends to follow him.

The boys of Big Time Rush made their way down to the Big Time Rush mobile. Carlos was the one that got in the driver's seat because at the moment Logan was clearly too much of a wreck to drive right now.

The boys sat there in silence, which was rare for them, each lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened back at the apartment.

Why did this have to happen to Kendall of all people?

The three older boys were supposed to keep him safe, not hurt him.

When they finally arrived at the hospital they made their way to the waiting room. Hopefully, Kendall would be okay but from the looks of how much blood was in the apartment, the boys knew that that was hoping for a little too much.

"I'm sorry, guys, this is all my fault," Logan said, finally breaking the silence and bringing Carlos and James out of their thoughts.

"Why would it be your fault, Logan? You did nothing wrong," James said trying to reassure his friend for the second time but it clearly wasn't working. "I thought I already said it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is, James! If I hadn't pushed Kendall into the counter none of this would have happened!" Logan exclaimed putting his head in his hands.

"Logan, dude, calm down," Carlos said, joining the conversation. "It's not only yours, it's ours to. We really shouldn't have been playing hockey in the apartment,"

"But-" Logan started, but James cut him off.

"No, Logan! Listen to us! This is not only your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" James said, desperately trying to get Logan to see that it wasn't only his fault, but Logan was refusing to listen.

"James is right, Logan," Carlos said.

Logan didn't answer; he just completely broke down crying then. No matter what James and Carlos told him it would always be his fault and he knew that.

Carlos pulled Logan into a hug and the younger brunette sobbed into his chest. James joined the hug, not wanting to be left out.

When the boys pulled apart, Logan wiped his eyes and sent a small smile to his friends.

"Thanks you guys. I needed that," Logan said.

"No problem, bro. You know we're here for you," James said as Carlos nodded in agreement.

A little while later the boys were getting bored. This was taking forever; they wanted to know if Kendall was going to be okay.

"Kendall Knight?"

The boys looked up to see a doctor standing in the doorway of the emergency room. The doctor seemed be 40 or so years old with dark brown hair that was starting to grow grey, and light blue eyes.

Carlos, James and Logan all stood up and walked over to the doctor, all looking very worried, wondering if their little brother was going to be okay.

"Hello, boys. I am Dr. Schmidt. I have been taking care of Kendall since he got here," Dr. Schmidt said.

"How is he?" James dared to ask.

"It's not good, boys. When he got here Kendall had a seizure due to falling and hitting his head very hard." The boys all gasped at the doctor's words. "Even worse the seizure has caused severe brain damage."

"How bad is it?" Carlos asked. He could believe that this was happening.

"It's too early to tell at this point but from what we can tell, Kendall will not be able to walk or do most things by himself anymore," the doctor said grimly.

The boys stared at him in shock. None them thought that that would ever happen, not in a million years. Especially to Kendall.

"Can we see him?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Please press the call button when he wakes up. He's in Room 112," The Doctor said as he left.

The boys stood there for a minute in shock. They couldn't believe that Kendall would never be the same again; he would need their help for everything.

By this point the boys were outside of Room 112. This was it. They each took a deep breath before entering room.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
